Surprise attack
by Tennoda
Summary: Plain and simply: Dawn gets attacked in her home by the Decepticons in the middle of the night. An old oneshot.


This one's a bit strange, since it's basically the bay movie universe, but I included G1 Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in it. What can I say, at the time I made this, I loved writing the mischievous Lambo twins. x)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers.

* * *

It was half past midnight and Dawn was sound asleep. This was the first time she had been able to return home after she had gotten herself mixed in the war that was going on between the Autobots and the Decepticons. She still had some trouble remembering that it was all real when she woke up in the mornings.

But she wasn't thinking about it then. She was dreaming. For some reason, she dreamt of living in a big, abandoned house, where everything kept changing. The windows, furniture, every room in the house was different when she turned to look somewhere else. And all around her, she could hear weird creaky sounds creeping closer in the walls.

The dream was starting to scare her and Dawn didn't want to see what was going to happen. She was aware she was dreaming, and was thankfully able to wake herself up. Somewhere between the dream and reality, she opened her eyes to see her old room, which wasn't changing to anything.

But the creaky noises were still there.

Dawn didn't move and after a while, they stopped. She was about to sigh and turn to her other side, when they started again. And now she was sure she was awake.

She darted up, acting solely on instinct. Something was in her room and whatever it was, it sure as hell wasn't supposed to be there in the middle of the night. She struck the darkness with a burst of her metal controlling power and hit something, hearing a loud crash from the other side of the room. The fact that she had been able to do that, meant that whatever had come into her room wasn't human.

A Decepticon?

The thought made her blood turn to ice. She was out of bed and running before she could even glimpse at the creature that had tried to sneak up on her. She knew she had to get out, get to safety and alert the Autobots. Too bad her cell phone was still in her bedroom.

She ran straight to the front door before stopping to look behind. Two red optics stared back at her from the dark corridor, verifying her suspicions. She could vaguely make out a cat-like figure, only a lot bigger.

That's pretty much when all hell broke loose.

Dawn opened the door and prepared to make a run for it, but froze in place, seeing a pair of large metal feet waiting outside. She looked up at a familiar face that was sneering at her.

"How nice to meet you again, puny human. I've been waiting for this."

She remembered him from the café attack, Starscream. And apparently he hadn't forgotten her either.

Dawn dashed back inside just when the winged Decepticon blasted the front of the house, sending shrapnel and debris flying all around, some of it hitting her back. She changed her plan and decided to try her luck with the cat creature.

It was still there, waiting for her. It got ready to lunge itself at her, but with the amount of adrenaline Dawn had at the moment, she flung it aside easily, with enough force to send it through a wall and into her bathroom. She kept running to her room to retrieve her phone.

Last time the Decepticons had been after someone else, but now they were clearly interested in her. How they knew about her, she had no idea, since they should've thought she was dead after she'd been buried under the rubble. Somehow they'd found out about her and were probably there to make sure she would die this time.

Dawn found her phone on the bedside table where she always kept it and chose the first number in it: base. She kept looking out for the feline Decepticon, in case it hadn't had enough yet, and doing so, couldn't see what was happening behind her.

She heard the sound of glass shattering and turned to see the wall and windows being shattered, revealing another Decepticon she knew from before. Barricade, she remembered, he had been the one to shoot at her, ending their previous encounter.

This time luck wasn't on her side, as she got hit hard by a hail of rubble, too surprised to think of fighting back. She covered her head with her arms, at the same time hearing a faint 'hello?' from the phone she was holding.

"Please, help me!" She managed to shout at the phone, before she was hit again, this time by the back of Barricade's hand. Now it was her turn to get better acquainted with the wall, where her little flight ended. She slumped to the floor, all air knocked out of her and gasping desperately to draw breath into her empty lungs.

She didn't get the time to recuperate or find the phone she had dropped, when Barricade was already reaching for her, grabbing her roughly around her waist and pulling her outside. She placed her hands on the metal digits and used her powers to force them slightly apart. It was relatively easy, maybe because she was touching him, and she literally slid through his fingers, dropping down on to the ground.

Regaining some of her composure she concentrated all her will in pushing the Decepticon off his feet and then took the opportunity to try and run somewhere out of sight. There were other people who had noticed what was going on and were leaving their homes in panic, Dawn running with them.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Starscream's voice made Dawn stop, ready to defend herself against the arrogant Decepticon if he tried to come after her. She saw him standing in place, though, and raising his arm.

Then she watched in horror as he started shooting the people running away from them.

"NO! NOO! STOP!" Dawn screamed infuriated and turned back, ready to face every Decepticon there. "You son of a...! Hurt anyone else and I'll turn every last one of you motherfuckers into spare parts!"

Starscream chuckled at the unlikely threat, and Dawn too could see that she was probably way over her head. Barricade was up and stalking her from the side and the cat-like Decepticon was slowly making its way closer.

But she didn't care.

Dawn was shaking from the anger burning within her. She didn't need to turn around to look at the charred corpses, she could smell them. She couldn't believe how evil the Decepticons were. How someone, how anything could cause such mindless destruction.

She had to stop them, by herself it seemed, but she simply had to. Dawn closed her eyes to focus her mind and kept them shut, surprised at how clearly she could sense the metal all around her when she was angry. It was like she still had her sight, she could make out parts of her surroundings.

And she could see the Decepticons clear as day.

Dawn didn't have to open her eyes for her attack. She saw it all going slowly in her mind. The lampposts bending and breaking, a fire hydrant flying off, everything metal near her responding to her will and either flying out of her way or rippling and bending out of shape.

She let it all explode out of her mind and the wave that seemed slow to her, took the Decepticons by surprise, hitting them before they could react.

Dawn opened her eyes again, disoriented by what she had done. Then the last after-flow of the sudden power wore down and the exhaustion hit hard. She felt an overpowering urge to fall to her knees, but resisted it and willed herself to get ready for round two.

She took in all the damage she had caused, not only to her surroundings, but to the Decepticons too. None of them were standing, but they were conscious, probably going through their systems for damage report. This time her attack hadn't just pushed them back, it had from some parts bent their metal structure and especially the Decepti-kitty, as she now mentally called it, had most dents and even a few loose parts hanging from its side.

Dawn was beyond tired, but thrilled. She had never done something that big. Maybe she really could help Optimus and the others to fight the Decepticons. All the people that had avoided being blasted by Starscream had already fled and she could see the distant police cars, hopefully being soon followed by the army or something. She just knew with her powers they might be able to force them to retreat…

A huge explosion cut her thoughts and her breath short.

The police and their cars were no more than burning wreckage. Dawn heard the thundering of heavy footsteps and turned slowly to see another Decepticon walking to the scene. All of her previous thoughts about making it out alive were wiped away from her mind. This Decepticon was big, even bigger than the others and practically radiating evil intent. She already knew, from what the Autobots had told her, who he was.

"Lord Megatron", Starscream sounded annoyed. "How nice of you to join us."

The colossal Decepticon leader gave him a quick, superior glance. "It seems for a good reason, since you are failing me yet again Starscream."

Then those red optics fixed on Dawn and she felt smaller than ever. "What have we here? A human fighting my warriors?"

Dawn didn't or rather couldn't answer. Her mouth was dry and she had trouble swallowing the lump of fear caught in her throat. Megatron got down on one knee and placed his hand on the ground next to Dawn, which made her even more nervous than she already was, practically paralyzing her when he leaned closer.

"I know what you can do, little human. Why don't you show me?"

Dawn wanted to back down, but she was too terrified to move. Somehow she mustered the strength to find her words and spoke with a trembling voice. "W-Why? What do you want from me?"

Megatron stretched his fingers lazily next to Dawn, toying with the woman's obvious fear. "Well what do you think? A human possessing such power is of much interest to us, as well as it has been for the Autobots, I'm sure. Tell me, what do you intent to do with that power?"

Dawn was sure she was going to get squashed right then, but there was no sense in lying. The Decepticons weren't stupid, they had to know the answer to the question already. "I'll use it to protect the humans and Autobots from you."

Starscream laughed. "Such insolence from such a fragile creature."

Megatron put an end to his laughter with a sharp glare. "If my optics aren't malfunctioning, this fragile creature just took you all down? Or how do you explain your injuries?"

Dawn found her courage again, seeing the smug look on Starscream's face being wiped away. She regained some of her calm and realized that she would have to come up with a plan to escape. No way she would just stand there and get squashed. Her eyes started feverishly examining her surroundings for anything that could help her.

She tried to conceal her efforts when Megatron turned his red gaze back to her. "I'm sure we can think of a better use for you."

Dawn was startled by the massive, metal hand that suddenly moved closer to her, one sharp fingertip touching her back and drawing a line from the base of her spine up to her neck.

"You're not the first human to work for us. Some needed a little more… persuasion than the others." The Decepticon leader brought his head right in front of hers with an evil grin. "But everyone has their breaking point."

Next thing Megatron knew, was an internal damage report as something hit his right optic. Dawn had found her opportunity when he had moved his hand and revealed a sewer cover on the ground. She threw in another one of her pulse attacks, trying to knock the giant mech down and darted to the other direction, not staying to check if it had had the desired effect.

"Is that all, earthling? That almost tickled."

Dawn stopped again, panting. She concentrated once more on her anger, drawing strength from it and attacked again, making Megatron move back a little. The last attack made her feel horrible, cold sweat was forming on her forehead and she felt light-headed to the point where she was starting to lose control of her movements.

She knew she was in trouble. She had never used her powers that much and now it was going to cost her. She could hear the flow of her blood and the beating of her heart, covering up all other sounds. She vaguely registered low, rumbling voices somewhere around her, but their meaning was beyond her hazy mind.

Something exploded and Dawn's legs finally gave in and she fell to her hands and knees. She squeezed her eyes shut to stop the world from spinning, while everything around her was one big, roaring chaos.

Suddenly she was lifted up in a hurry and carried running somewhere. "L-let… me go", she slurred, instinctively trying to use her spent powers.

"It's alright, Dawn. I got you."

"Sideswipe…?"

"Yeah, you're safe now, so just hang in there."

Dawn didn't know what had just happened, but looking up and seeing the Autobot's bright blue optics comforted her. She let her eyes close again and was unconscious before her head fell against the mech's chest plate.

"Dawn?" Sideswipe looked down at the small human, but got no answer. His spark ached with worry as he ran faster to get away from the battle that was raging behind them. Optimus and some of the other Autobots were still fighting off the Decepticons.

"Ratchet! Help! Help her!"

The chief medical officer was waiting for them, scanners ready. He started working immediately, examining the human woman, while Sideswipe held her carefully, noticing every cut and bruise covering her frail body.

The sight of her in such a bad condition made him want to head back to the fight and bash the scrap out of those Decepticons for hurting her. He controlled the urge, however, and turned impatiently to the medic.

"Aren't you ready yet? How bad is it?"

Ratchet shot him a stern look and continued working. "I'm not as worried about the visible injuries, as I am about the damage she has caused to herself with her powers. We need to bring her back to the base for proper treatment."

Ratchet transformed into his vehicle mode and Sideswipe set Dawn carefully in the back. Ratchet then sped off, leaving Sideswipe standing with his gloomy thoughts. It didn't take long until his twin brother emerged from the fight and walked up to him.

"Did you get them?" Sideswipe asked without turning around.

Sunstreaker put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "We gave them a beating they won't soon forget."

"Good, they deserved it."

The yellow Lamborghini shook his head. "Just look how attached you have become to that squishy, moping around as soon as she's the least bit injured."

Sideswipe's optics flashed and he was about to retaliate when Sunstreaker continued. "But I guess I understand you, after all, she's _our_ squishy, not a toy for slagging Decepticons."

Sideswipe stared at his brother bewildered until the yellow mech patted him to the back and transformed. "We should go see if she'll survive Ratchet's 'tender loving care'."

"Right", the red Lamborghini replied in a slightly better mood, transforming too and getting a head start. "I forgot that the biggest danger was still ahead."


End file.
